


Plus One.

by reidbyers



Series: Famous!Reader. [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After the ordeal with your stalker is dealt with and the FBI are getting ready to go home, you invite Spencer to come to an event as your plus one, wanting to spend some time with him before he left the city.





	Plus One.

With the help of the BAU, the man stalking you was arrested before he got close enough to cause any physical harm to you. His name was Earl Bryant, a fifty five year old janitor at a local high school. He’d saw a poster for one of your movies and instantly become obsessed, his goal was never to hurt you but rather make you his loyal and devoted girlfriend - he’d killed those other women because they never met up to the standards he had in his mind. After half a year of worrying for your safety, it was finally over. All that panic and nights spent up having anxiety attacks were done with, you could finally start to get back to normal business.

There was one negative with the case finally being closed, with nothing else to investigate the BAU were going to be flying back home and that obviously meant Spencer would be going with them. After the night he had stayed around your house, you’d grown close to him. It would be so easy to have just used him as a distraction and then ignore him the following day but that wouldn’t work because you genuinely liked him; and knew he genuinely liked you too. You didn’t expect him to drop everything he had going on back in Virginia to stay with you, someone he’d only just met but you didn’t want him to leave. Since he had a day left before the plane ride home, you decided to make the most of the time you had left with the doctor, in case it was the last you saw of him.

Dialing up Spencer’s number, you rummaged around in your closet for a dress. There was an event going on later in the evening for a friend’s movie which they directed and you’d been told you could bring a plus one, at the time of being told you weren’t planning on going since your stalker was at full mass but now he was gone and you had someone you wanted to spend time with, it seemed like a good idea. Spencer’s voice filled your ear just as you pulled the dress out you were looking for, a mid length lace wrap dress; modest but still sexy.

“This is Doctor Spencer Reid with the Behavioural Analysis Unit, I’m unable to take your call at the moment but leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” A pout formed on your lips as you heard the voicemail message, you waited for the beep before beginning to speak while also stripping out of your clothes.

“Spencer, it’s (Y/N). I was hoping that you’d be able to come hang out with me today, I know it’s your last day in LA and you probably want to relax with your team and what not, but there’s this party I’ve been invited to and I just wanted to check to see if you’d like to be my plus one-” You weren’t even done with your sentence, Spencer had picked up the phone on the other line.

“Yes. I mean- hi. Yes I’d like to hang out with you.” His voice seemed breathy, like he had ran to pick up the phone or something, the thought brought a smile onto your face. You unclipped your bra and let it fall of your body so you could then slowly slip the dress on, wandering over to a mirror so you could see how you looked in it. “What are you doing?” Spencer asked in reference to the sound of you getting dressed.

“Just getting dressed, it’s a formal thing so you’ll have to dress up. Is that alright?” You smoothed the material of the dress down over your stomach, turning around to look at how the back of it looked, it sounded like Spencer spluttered at the mention of you getting dressed but you didn’t address it. “You dress pretty formal already, with your cute vests and cardigans.” A nervous laugh escaped Spencer’s mouth, it had been a day since you saw him and you’d almost forgotten how damn cute he was, he was probably blushing right amount now with that adorably wide grin on his face.

Resting your phone between your ear and shoulder, you walked over to your dressing table and started fussing with your hair, the majority of the time you didn’t put this much effort into how you looked since your life involved a lot of people doing that for you but after having to stay inside for so long, you wanted to feel extra glamorous tonight to make up for all the time lost.

“I’ll manage.” The smile in Spencer’s voice was evident. You thought you were the type of person who needed to be physically near someone to feel close or to feel like there was some sort of relationship there but with Spencer it was different, you could picture the two of you having long phone calls and feeling just as close as if you were standing right next to each other; that had never happened with you before.

“Good, I’ll pick you up around eight. I’ll see you then, doctor.” You couldn’t help the flirtiness that overtook you when you spoke to Spencer, the man was just so easy to tease. Before he could reply, you pressed the end call button with a smirk on your lips. Maybe it was the dramatic side of you that liked to tease, you’d have happily stayed on the phone with Spencer for much longer but you wanted to make him wait; just so he remembered what he’d be missing out on.

An hour and a half later on the dot, you were outside the hotel that Spencer was staying at, all dolled up and eager to see him. It wasn’t that you weren’t excited to go to the event but rather you were just far more excited to spend time with Spencer without it being under the FBI’s orders. You watched as the front doors opened and your date walked out, looking exquisite in a navy blue suit and maroon tie. His hair was messy but in a organised Spencer kind of way, he was buttoning up his blazer as he got into the passenger’s side of your car. You watched with parted lips as he looked over at you to say something but got distracted by your choice of outfit.

“You look beautiful.” He said after a few moments of silence, swallowing back his pride so he could smile at you, obviously embarrassed by his obvious staring.

“That makes two of us.” You smiled back, taking your hand off of your lap to rest on his for a second. His hand twisted around to interlace your fingers, it was a gentle gesture you weren’t used to and made your heart swell. He let your hand go so you could start to drive but out the corner of your eye you could see how he was fiddling with them, eager to hold yours again.

The party was being held at a beautiful Italian Villa outside of downtown LA, there were already plenty of cars parked outside by the time you arrived twenty minutes later. A valet came and took your car for you, allowing Spencer to grab a hold of your hand again. He didn’t seem to be the kind person to take charge like that but under the circumstances, maybe he was just trying to make the most of the night. With a beautiful man on your arm, you walked into the venue.

The main room was filled with people in expensive gowns and suits, classy glasses of champagne decorated around and fairy lights laced around the top of the walls. There was a strong vintage style to the villa, lots of warm wood and old art pieces, it was beautiful and had both you and Spencer looking around with an interested sparkle in your eyes.

“You know, I don’t usually do parties.” Spencer whispered in your ear as you continued to explore, his hold on your hand was a little tighter than it was outside, the thought of Spencer being a little socially awkward hadn’t crossed your mind originally.

“Really? Why did you say yes to coming then?” You asked while looking up at him, only looking away when some familiar faces greeted you in passing, you smiled and said hi as they walked past.

“Because I wanted to spend time with you.” Spencer’s voice was soft, much like when a child confesses something they shouldn’t have done. He knew that it wasn’t good of him to be involving himself in your life considering the circumstances you met upon, he liked to keep his work life and personal life separate for the sake of people’s safety. It felt different with you, like he was in some sort of trace that made him just follow along with whatever you suggested.

You hadn’t stopped smiling since you laid eyes on him at the hotel but it only grew now, whatever these feelings were that you had for Spencer, you knew it would hurt like hell when he left tomorrow.

“I need the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Spencer squeezed your hand before letting it go and walking off, no idea where the bathroom was but knowing he’d find it eventually. Almost immediately after he left, a voice behind you squealed happily.

“(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you!” Your friend Clara who’s party it was rushed up to you and hugged you, carefully holding their glass away from you. “Who was that with you? He’s hot, I didn’t think you were dating anyone?”

“I met him a few days ago, we aren’t dating. Spencer helped get rid of that creep who was stalking me.” You explained, your face heating up at the thought of Spencer being your boyfriend. “He’s leaving tomorrow so I thought I’d bring him here, kind of like a thank you I guess.” Clara didn’t look convinced, her eyebrow raised and one arm crossed over her chest.

“I don’t know how you’re an actress because you’re an awful liar. Plus your heart eyes over tall, slim and nerdy really gave it away.” Clara drank the rest of her champagne before speaking again. “If he’s leaving tomorrow then you better get all those feelings out, maybe you’ll get to thank him in a more exciting way.” She winked before catching the eye of another friend and leaving you to go talk to them.

You were left standing there by yourself, as a waiter walked by you took a glass off of their plate before turning on your heel and walked in the opposite direction, knowing Spencer would find you eventually. You found yourself outside, string lights tied around the large tree in the middle of the courtyard. It was beautiful, the perfect spot to sit under and think. There was a little bench under the tree that you perched on, taking a sip of your drink leisurely.

It wasn’t long before Spencer walked outside, his eyes searching for you before finally connecting with yours. He walked over to the bench and sat behind you, already knowing something had happened since he’d left but he didn’t want to force it out of you, he just sat there and waited for you to speak first.

“Is it selfish of me to say I don’t want you to go?” You asked meekly, looking down into the bubbly liquid instead of at Spencer. You felt odd about how much you felt for him, you’d known each other for a week at this point and yet it felt so much longer, the nights spent just talking about everything from the little to the big were everything to you. It could be lonely here, not knowing who truly liked you or was just there for the ride.

“It’s not selfish.” Spencer sighed sadly as you rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the soft skin of his neck. “I can come visit you, I’m not going to disappear.”

“You’d do that?” He turned his head to look at you, your faces so close your noses were almost touching. You in no way expected Spencer to change his life for some woman he met a week ago, one whom he had a totally different life to.

“Yes. (Y/N) I really do like you and the fact that you like me too is rather ludicrous, I don’t want to throw this away because of distance.” There was so much genuineness in his words, he was serious about this. It was crazy how quickly your life could change, a few weeks ago you were worrying for your life and now you were here, Spencer close enough to kiss and a trivial thing like distance being the only thing you were worried about. You couldn’t stop yourself from kissing him, almost mewling as you felt his hands on your face, that touch of possessiveness something you still didn’t expect from him but was so welcomed.

The moment was ruined by the sound of a few camera snapping, you pulled away slightly and looked over at a couple of paparazzi, cameras in hand and pointed at you. You just rolled your eyes and brought your attention back to Spencer.

“I hope you weren’t planning on keeping this a secret to your co-workers, I can already picture the headlines.” Spencer pressed a chaste kiss to your lips and shook his head.

“You’re far too good to keep a secret.”

 


End file.
